Kiam Tasgall Le joyau élémentaire
by Thedyingjokepastaway
Summary: 15 ans ont passé, et tout va bien. Cependant, quand la magie commence à devenir hors de contrôle et que les élément se déchaines, c'est à Kiam et ses amis de régler la situation et de sauver encore, malgrès qu'il en ait tous ras-le-bol, les monde magiques d'Airazeth, Terzirus, Oméros et Fumervar. Ou les conduira cett nouvelle quête? Parviendront-ils à sauver leurs mondes à temps?


Regardez moi ça, je fais finalement une fanfic en français, ben vous me direz ce vous voulez, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si la série est en français. En plus, la fin du tome quatre est juste parfaite pour cette histoire. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire, ce chapitre servira autant de prologue que de résumer des quatre tomes, doublé d'un lexique des noms des gens, objets et lieux spécifiques à l'univers de la série, attendez vous-donc à ce que chapitre soit souvent mis à jour (c'est-à-dire chaque fois qu'un nouveau terme sera introduit, c'est-à-dire, vraiment beaucoup de noms). Allons-y!

* * *

15 ans plus tard

15 ans plus tôt, Kiam Tasgall, Damelfe Aranthe (maintenant Flarente), Jolick et Pottam la beloute firent un pacte. Que peu importe le temps passé, peu importe la distance, ils resteraient amis et ce jusqu'à la fin. Pendant les première années, rien de surprenant n'arrivât, Abélone et Darius était officiellement mariés, seule réelle nouveauté sous le ciel d'Airazeth. Jolick avait fini son apprentissage, leurs récentes aventures lui ayant permis de faire des progrès à une vitesse fulgurante, lui permettant de finir en à peine deux ans ce qui prenait plusieurs années à apprendre. Ainsi, il put aller plus souvent à l'école avec ses copains, Flarente ayant choisi de retourner sur le monde de l'air avec Pottam toujours sur sa trace. Puis, alors qu'ils terminaient leur apprentissage, Elvir, mage de Fumervar, monde du feu, demanda à Flarente de devenir son apprentie. Bien que les règles interdisent qu'une personne ne descendant pas d'un mage puisse le devenir, Elvir n'avait pas d'enfants. Non parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais à cause d'un problème de stérilité, du jamais vu chez un mage. Jamais un mage n'avait pus fonder de famille, ce qui éliminait mains problèmes. Cependant, tel la dague d'arzamar, les autres mages avaient eux aussi un plan de secours en cas critique. Nul ne connaissait l'objet magique ayant permis à Flarente d'être mise sous la tutelle du mage, bien que certaines rumeurs ait fait mention d'un objet caché à même la mer de cinabre baignant Darzak, endroit ou la flamme d'Araltar reposait maintenant sous la garde des drazars, comme dans les temps anciens. Elvir l'avait choisie car elle avait fais preuve d'un contrôle extraordinaire de la flamme lors de la guerre, leurs donnant la victoire, mais aussi car cette expérience avait révélée un don inné de la magie chez elle. Si certaines personnes comme feu Izarath, sorcier noir d'une puissance jadis inégalé, étaient capable de magie grâce à un apprentissage ardu de formules et autre moyens complexes, la magie de la flamme avait laissée une trace en Flarente, des capacités, parmi lesquelles la fameuse onde de choc ayant sauvé les troupes d'Illandar, bien que de moindre force.

Les années passaient, pendant lesquelles Flarente devint une magicienne très habile, respectée du peuple de Fumervar et connue comme étant la première femme à atteindre, du moins bientôt, le statut de dirigeant d'un des mondes élémentaires. Pottam était parti avec elle et la beloute faisait office de messager entre elles et ses amis.

Bien que vivant sur Airazeth, Kiam allait souvent, parfois en cachette, parfois pour les différentes fêtes célébrer sur Oméros, en visite chez son oncle Urkiel. Pendant ces moments passés sur son monde natal, il en profitait pour aller rencontrer Démérick et Lémina. Depuis la révélation de ses branchies, séquelle laissé par le venin d'une mésurgne l'ayant mordue lors de leur trépidante aventure ayant conduit à la perte de la pierre d'Élzyrion ainsi que l'enlèvement de Flarente, certaines personnes se tenaient à l'écart du jeune homme. Si ce rejet le heurta, il fut vite consolé en voyant que tous les autres l'acceptait tel quel. Très vite, Démérick devint une fierté des anciens bannis d'Elséos, un soutien de cette famille dont certains, comme son père, avaient été injustement mis dans le même panier que les préparateurs de l'assassinat de Mériziel, la mère de Kiam, et avaient essuyé les remous de cette nuit fatidique. Leodan, pour sa part, avait accéder au titre de conseiller d'Urkiel.

Jolick, n'ayant pas vraiment de famille vivante connue, décida d'emménager avec les Tasgall. Il ne cessait de s'améliorer et, avec l'aide d'Abélone, apprit à changer le gout de certaines potions afin qu'elles soient plus « digestes » comme s'amusait à dire Kiam. Malheureusement, il vint aussi avec son lot de problèmes. S'il s'était amélioré, il expérimentait de temps à autres de nouveaux mélanges. Cependant, depuis que l'un d'entre eux, censé contrer efficacement une tempête, recette inspirée de leurs mésaventures dans le désert de Fumervar, avait plutôt ensevelit la cuisine sous un épaisse couche de sable, la vieille jawobe leurs avait formellement interdit de créer de nouvelles « catastrophes malodorante » car la mixture avait laissé une odeur de pourriture. Alors ils continuèrent leurs expériences sur le toit de l'immeuble ou ils habitaient à Utholin.

Le plan d'Ulik, jumeau de Kiam, avait fait chou blanc et s'était retourné contre lui. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'une enveloppe vide, mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux après tout? Une fois, quand Flarente avait pût leurs rendre visite, ce sujet avait été abordé. Que se passerai-t-il s'il se rétablissait? Aurait-t-il tous ces souvenirs? Voudrait-il toujours contrôler les quatre royaumes? Ou bien serait-il amnésique? Bien que sans réponse, la discussion laissa le groupe, en particulier Kiam, morose et ils se mirent d'accord pour ne plus parler d'Ulik.

Parfois, Lorton et Naliopée leurs rendaient visite. Si les relations avec le chevalier de Kildaroc étaient encore un peu froides, sa fille se fit rapidement admettre au sein du groupe. Elle et Jolick s'entendaient bien. Il lui apprit quelques trucs. Grâce à lui, elle devint une guérisseuse réputée à la citadelle et découvrit même de nouvelles potions grâce à la flore unique de Terzirus. Certains allaient jusqu'à dire qu'elle aurait pût être l'apprentie de Lörfgan, frère bienveillant d'Izarath et mort par ce dernier, ayant possédé la réputation d'être un sorcier blanc très puissant, s'il était toujours de ce monde. Par un vote de la part du peuple, il fut décrété qu'elle se ferait remettre le grimoire de Lörfgan, afin que son savoir ne soit pas perdu.

Darius avait appris à son neveu à manier son bâton, sceptre magique possédant la magie de l'air. Une torsion des poignées créait un faisceau bleu prenant la forme d'un demi-cercle convexe de couleur azure. Quand les poignées étaient éloignées du manche et ensuite tordu, un dôme pouvant englober quelques personnes, et les protéger apparaissait. Si cette arme était puissante sur le monde de l'air, elle faiblissait sur les trois autres, car leurs magies n'étaient justement pas en relation avec ce dernier. Alors, pour pallier à ce problème, Darius entraina Kiam à utiliser le sceptre en tant qu'arme de mêlée.

Sazure, la vargoth les ayant mis en garde contre l'épée de Crénétlas lors de leur première aventure sur le monde de l'air, venait parfois leur rendre visite. Étonnamment, elle se révéla être une excellent cuisinière, et la coopération de cette dernière avec Abélone en fit des envieuses à Utholin.

Un jour, ses sentiments ayant peu à peu grandis et passé de la simple amitié à un sentiment d'amour sincère, Kiam déclara son amour à Flarente, et pour une fois, eu une bonne idée en lui offrant des fleurs de chaque monde. Maintenant en couple, les deux tourtereaux filaient le parfait amour. Bien qu'Elvir n'ait pas approuvé l'idée, il leur dit que tant que sa relation avec Kiam ne la détournerait pas de ses (futures) fonctions, il n'y verrait aucune objection. Bien entendu, ils planifiaient de se marier un jour, mais avec un tempérament aussi explosif l'un que l'autre, ils ne réussissaient jamais à se fixer une date. Lui, impulsif, voulait le faire dans les plus brefs délais et en grande pompe, elle, voulait le faire après qu'elle eu succédé au mage, et en privé, avec leurs amis et leurs familles, avant de l'apprendre à la population de Fumervar. On s'amusait à dire qu'ils étaient le mariage du jour et de la nuit, impossible de les faire s'entendre à ce sujet.

En somme, tout allaient bien dans le meilleur des mondes, malgré les dispute des amoureux que Naliopée, une fois en visite pour avoir les recommandation de Jolick, eut une fois bâillonnés magiquement grâce à une formule du grimoire tellement ils lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Après cet incident, cela devint une blague entre eux, et tout allait vraiment pour le mieux.

Du moins est-ce ce qu'ils croyaient.

* * *

Le lexique seras rapidement ajouté, cela ne devrait pas tarder, jusque là, soyez un peu patient, merci beaucoup.

* * *

Lexique des personnages (À faire)

Lexique des lieux (Aussi à faire)

Lexique des objets (Ça aussi c'est à faire)


End file.
